


Under the Stars

by Rysler



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rysler/pseuds/Rysler





	Under the Stars

"Remember when we used to sit up here and look at the sky?" Nina asked.

"I remember." Vanessa put her head on Nina's shoulder.

The night sky was solid with clouds, glowing red over the tops of buildings.

"What's California like?" Vanessa asked.

"There's so much space. Everywhere you look. And it's warm all the time. Like now. You should have gone. You're the dreamer."

"I was too busy dreaming to study. But I'll get out. Don't worry."

"I've got too many worries to bother with you."

Vanessa bumped Nina's shoulder. "But you're back. Like nothing changed. Remember what we used to do up here?"

Nina flushed. "I remember."

If she turned her head--Yes, Vanessa's lips were there and they were kissing, and then turning, and hands found shoulders and then breasts and then thighs. There was the sound of unzipping before Nina's tongue was in Vanessa's mouth, and this was the one uncomplicated thing that had happened since she got home. The one quiet thing in all of New York.

"You're going to be big," Nina said, between kisses. "I'm going to read about you one day."

"Probably," Vanessa said.

Then flesh touched flesh and they didn't talk anymore. Barely breathed. Later they could go inside and curl up in bed like they were having a slumber party. Or they could go their separate ways, find their separate lives.

Or they could make love all night under the red sky.


End file.
